Shoot & Miss
by ValaEnVash
Summary: A series of one-shots that will involve almost every character from the show. Rated M because I can't promise anything...
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Doctor Who but OMG I WANT A TARDIS HOCKEY JERSEY! But only if I don't have to play hockey, cause ow… unless it's naked hockey and 10 is there… hehehe

11 just rolled his eyes at me. Jack gave himself whiplash agreeing with me. Maybe the TARDIS will help with the whole 'crossing timelines is bad' thing… ;)

SUMMARY: A series of one-shots from the Doctor (9, 10, & 11), Rose, Jack, Martha, Mickey, Donna, Jenny, the Master, River Song, and more. Mostly a result of too many late nights sitting outside discussing the loveliness that is Doctor Who.

01100100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01110111 01101000 01101111

What is to follow will be, as the summary stated, a series of one-shots.

Yes, I will take suggestions.

Yes, I love one-liners to play off of.

No, nothing is sacred.

LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANKS!


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Doctor Who but OMG I WANT A TARDIS HOCKEY JERSEY! But only if I don't have to play hockey, cause ow… unless it's naked hockey and 10 is there… hehehe

11 just rolled his eyes at me. Jack gave himself whiplash agreeing with me. Maybe the TARDIS will help with the whole 'crossing timelines is bad' thing… ;)

SUMMARY: A series of one-shots from the Doctor (9, 10, & 11), Rose, Jack, Martha, Mickey, Donna, Jenny, the Master, River Song, and more. Mostly a result of too many late nights sitting outside discussing the loveliness that is Doctor Who.

01100100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01110111 01101000 01101111

10th Doctor / Jack Harkness / Rose Tyler

Captain Jack Harkness threw open the TARDIS doors, grinning and breathing in the fresh spring air of Toridory 3. "Ah! I just love the smell of an alien planet early in the morning!"

Rose Tyler shoved Jack from the doorway, laughing as he stumbled out. "It's after lunch, Jack!"

The Doctor followed his companions out and locked the doors to his beloved ship behind him. "Time's relative, Rose. You should know that by now."

Rose just rolled her eyes at her favorite alien and sighed, still grinning.

"Alright. So. Jack! No getting arrested this time. I don't care what their names are, DON'T be your usual charming self." The Doctor wagged a finger in Jack's direction like a scolding parent. This drew a pout and a grumbled "Never lemme have any fun" from his friend. To Rose, he said, "And you. No wandering off! You're entirely too jeopardy-friendly and I'll not have you married to some noble lord before dinner. Your mother would kill me."

The Doctor winced, remembering their last visit and barely restraning himself from rubbing his cheek.

Rose laughed. As if she'd ever leave him. She loved him, and where he went she would go, too. She grabbed his hand and both just grinned at each other.

If it would have dawned on either of them that they loved each other, Jack was convinced it would cause a rift in time and space larger than the one near the Torchwood Hub in Cardiff. So, he copied Rose's eye roll and sketched a quick wave before walking off.

Jack's wanderings quickly took him to the bazaar stalls selling relics from all over the system. He'd found everything from books from extinct planets, precious metals and stones in settings that made the Crown jewels look like costume jewelry, and a figurine of the Face of Boe. Intrigued, he purchased the latter before he continued his search.

Not long after, Jack stood frozen in front of a overflowing booth, mouth agape. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" A quick bartering session resulted in an excellent deal, and he quickly ran to find a box for his gift.

Hours later, Jack was running. _Always with running!_

He slammed into the doors of the TARDIS, yelling at the top of his lungs, "Go go go go _go_!"

It said much for the Doctor when he didn't even hesitate to launch them into the Time Vortex. Rose just watched from her perch on the jump seat as Jack leaned against the doors, gasping for breath, and holding a box to his chest with a white-knuckled grip and a look of "Yay! I'm not dead by the hands of an angry mob again!"

Rose just giggled at her friend and shook her head as she yawned. "Doctor, it's been a long day. I think I'll head to bed." She walked to where the Doctor stood, hugged him tightly and breathed him in before pulling back. "Night, Doctor." She waved to Jack, "Night, Jack," and made her way down to hall to bed.

The Doctor just watched Jack as he finally caught his breath and straightened from the door. He started worrying when Jack started grinning.

"Gotcha something, Doc," and tossed the box to the Time Lord before sauntering past him. "Think I'll turn in, too. Night, Doctor!"

The Doctor held the box carefully, eyeing the shoebox-sized parcel as if were about to bite. He placed the box gingerly on the jump seat and whipped out his sonic screwdriver to scan it. No signs of anything remotely dangerous, but considering the giver, he remained wary.

Looking closely again, he read the tag attached to the top: 'To Mummy'

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow at this and glanced to the hallway where Jack had disappeared. He untied the ribbon binding it and lifted the top, then froze.

"JACK HARKNESS!"

A loud booming laugh echoed from the depths of the ship as the Doctor lifted the World War Two era gas mask from the box.


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Doctor Who but OMG I WANT A TARDIS HOCKEY JERSEY! But only if I don't have to play hockey, cause ow… unless it's naked hockey and 10 is there… hehehe

11 just rolled his eyes at me. Jack gave himself whiplash agreeing with me. Maybe the TARDIS will help with the whole 'crossing timelines is bad' thing… ;)

SUMMARY: A series of one-shots from the Doctor (9, 10, & 11), Rose, Jack, Martha, Mickey, Donna, Jenny, the Master, River Song, and more. Mostly a result of too many late nights sitting outside discussing the loveliness that is Doctor Who.

01100100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01110111 01101000 01101111

10th Doctor / Rose Tyler

"Run, Rose!"

The Doctor pulled his companion behind him, running hell bent for leather.

_Oh, crap._ They'd come running into the alley where he'd parked the TARDIS, only to see the back of his ship.

He stopped suddenly, thrusting Rose behind him as he turned to defend her.

"Oh, come _on_, Doctor! This is no time for heroics!" Rose grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him with her.

Her connection with the TARDIS was a hell of a lot stronger than the Doctor realized. So, when she raised her hand, snapped her fingers, and the TARDIS doors materialized at the back of his ship, she quickly pushed the Doctor in front of her and inside, slamming the doors behind her.

The TARDIS immediately took off, dematerializing without command from Her pilot.

Rose stood on the ramp leading to the console floor, gasping for breath as the Doctor just stared. His mouth moved, gaping like a fish, but nothing came out.

When Rose finally caught her breath and straightened. "Phew! Alright, then! Tea, Doctor?" She walked past him, smiling.

"_WHAT?_"

Rose just shook her head and laughed. _  
_


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Doctor Who but OMG I WANT A TARDIS HOCKEY JERSEY! But only if I don't have to play hockey, cause ow… unless it's naked hockey and 10 is there… hehehe

11 just rolled his eyes at me. Jack gave himself whiplash agreeing with me. Maybe the TARDIS will help with the whole 'crossing timelines is bad' thing… ;)

SUMMARY: A series of one-shots from the Doctor (9, 10, & 11), Rose, Jack, Martha, Mickey, Donna, Jenny, the Master, River Song, and more. Mostly a result of too many late nights sitting outside discussing the loveliness that is Doctor Who.

01100100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01110111 01101000 01101111

11th Doctor / Jack Harkness

After the insanity that had been Miracle Day, Jack made his way back to Cardiff to pay his respects at Ianto's grave site.

"I miss you, Yan. I couldn't handle being on Earth without you. But I came back. I had to." Jack stroked the top of the marker and crouched next to his love's resting place. "You should see Gwen. Oh man, she's still gorgeous, but motherhood suits her. Anwen's beautiful."

Jack sighed. "I'm going back to the Hub. Well, what's left of it anyway. Then… I dunno, Ianto. I'll figure something out, I guess." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the stone. "I hope that wherever you are, you don't regret me, regret us. I loved you, Ianto Jones."

Jack stood then, tucked the long coat his lover had coveted so much around himself, and left.

Not long after, he stood at the site of the former Torchwood Three headquarters. A huge hole was all that had been left of the watertower that decorated Roald Dahl Plass in front of the Cardiff Milennium Centre. Debris had filled in the space his team had once called their second home.

His only home, if truth be known. His office and all the things he'd saved over the years laid buried under tons of rock, dust, dirt, and broken glass.

He walked closer, hoping it would all be a dream, that he'd wake up and Ianto, Tosh, and Owen would still be alive. He shook himself out of his reverie and breathed deeply, tasting the air sweeping in from Cardiff Bay.

One more look and he'd leave. One last memory to hold him through the years. One more… Wait. What the hell…? Was that..? Yes!

Laying on the edge of the blast zone was the piece of coral that had sat on Jack's desk for so long. Quickly, he swept it up, cuddling it to his chest and grinning. A little scorched and a lot dirty, but it was a start.

He jerked back, staring at the piece. Was that a pulse?

What the _hell_?

A barely-there shiver rocked the coral and Jack just stood there slack-jawed as the coral warmed in his hands.

"No. Freakin. Way."

Jack whipped open his vortex manipulator and scanned the coral. "Oh, my god. It's TARDIS coral. It's _TARDIS coral!_"

His impromptu jig drew looks from the passing public that toed the line of "Someone call the cops. There's another nutter running around out there" to "Bloody Torchwood."

Jack's vortex manipulator beeped at him in a successive four-beat rhythm. He grinned to himself as he tucked the coral into his pocket, checked the coordinates, and disappeared from early 21st century Earth.

... And now he was drowning.

Jack surfaced, sputtering and choking on the water that tried to force its way into his lungs.

How did he end up in a pool? Why was there pool in a library? And what was with the rubber ducky floating nearby?

Insane laughter from the library doorway drew Jack's gaze to a floppy-haired, lanky man wearing a bowtie and tweed. The man was now rolling on the floor, holding his sides as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Jack pulled himself from the pool and walked/squelched, frowning, to him. "Doctor. Good to see you again." He stepped over the gasping, giggling Time Lord and headed for his room.

The Doctor managed to gather enough of his wits to catch his breath and wipe tears from his face. He stood, patting the TARDIS walls, and said, "Thank Rassilon for respiratory bypass," before going to find his oldest friend.


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Doctor Who but OMG I WANT A TARDIS HOCKEY JERSEY! But only if I don't have to play hockey, cause ow… unless it's naked hockey and 10 is there… hehehe

11 just rolled his eyes at me. Jack gave himself whiplash agreeing with me. Maybe the TARDIS will help with the whole 'crossing timelines is bad' thing… ;)

SUMMARY: A series of one-shots from the Doctor (9, 10, & 11), Rose, Jack, Martha, Mickey, Donna, Jenny, the Master, River Song, and more. Mostly a result of too many late nights sitting outside discussing the loveliness that is Doctor Who.

01100100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01110111 01101000 01101111

9th Doctor / Jack Harkness

Jack strolled into the console room, smarmy grin plastered on his handsome face. "Hey , Doc. Busy?"

The Doctor and Jack had sequestered themselves in the TARDIS while Rose and her mum, Jackie, had gone out for a Girls' Getaway Day. Their plans of shopping, gossip, and other such female things had the men running for the hills. Or the TARDIS, in this case.

After their most recent trip to San Kloon, the Doctor decided it would be the perfect time to overhaul the thermal buffers.

"Whadaya need, Captain?" The Doctor just growled at his ship when She shot sparks at him. He was determine to get this done today. Maybe then he'd get some hot water in his shower, water heaters be damned.

Jack leaned over the console, watching the Doctor's fit form sprawled out on the floor of the console. "I got a joke for ya."

Eyebrow cocked, the Doctor pushed himself from his workspace to stare up at his companion. "Do tell."

Jack snicked to himself. "Alright. Two Sontarans walk into a bar…" Without another word, he left the room.

The Doctor just stared after him, confused, until realization hit and he smacked his forehead groaning. "Oh, god, Jack. No…"


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Doctor Who but OMG I WANT A TARDIS HOCKEY JERSEY! But only if I don't have to play hockey, cause ow… unless it's naked hockey and 10 is there… hehehe

11 just rolled his eyes at me. Jack gave himself whiplash agreeing with me. Maybe the TARDIS will help with the whole 'crossing timelines is bad' thing… ;)

SUMMARY: A series of one-shots from the Doctor (9, 10, & 11), Rose, Jack, Martha, Mickey, Donna, Jenny, the Master, River Song, and more. Mostly a result of too many late nights sitting outside discussing the loveliness that is Doctor Who.

Yes, I know Jack didn't travel with 10 and Rose, but let's just ignore that bit for now.

**A/N: This is my favorite so far! Enjoy!**

01100100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01110111 01101000 01101111

10th Doctor / Jack Harkness

A game of Let's-Hide-from-Rose-Because-The-Doctor-Decided-To-Point-Out-Her-Roots-Were-Showing found the Doctor and Jack in late 20th Century Atlanta, Georgia. Not knowing what else to do after the TARDIS locked them out, the duo decided to tour the famous Coca-Cola bottling plant.

An hour into the tour, both were bored-bored-boredy-bored. The Doctor had launched into a complete recitation of the history of the famous soda, completely ignoring the scowls from their tour guide. A quick lecture from a passing secuirty guard telling him to just "Shut yer yap 'n listen, kid" quieted the Doctor as much as he was able.

Jack just snickered behind his friend.

Another thirty minutes and he'd had enough. "Jack, I bored again."

A sigh and a quiet, "Me, too," was quickly followed with a mischevious grin and, "Let's go explore."

Like children sneaking into the kitchen for a midnight snack, they ditched the rest of the tour by hiding in a handy-dandy supply closet.

"Hands to yourself, Captain."

"Come on, Doc. You never let me play."

"Keep it up and you never will."

"Is that a promise?"

The Doctor could feel the dirty grin Jack oozed out, even in the pitch blackness. He just rolled his eyes. "With anyone."

"Oh. Damn."

"Let's go."

A quick peek showed the coast was clear. They snuck out of the closet and hurried down the previously guarded hallway.

"Oh! Jack, look! A lab! Let's go have a look."

Six hours later, Rose Tyler stood at the front desk of the downtown Atlanta Police Department to bail out her friends. She didn't have to wait long for a contrite-looking Doctor and Jack to be escorted from a back room.

Jack winked at the guard as they were uncuffed, turned to leave, and promptly ran into the Doctor, almost knocking both men to the ground. He grabbed the Doctor's arm to steady himself and caught the shocked/awed/amazed and – yes, a little lust-filled – look the Doctor currently sported.

He would have asked what prompted it, but as soon as his gaze met Rose's, he was equally gob-smacked.

Good God, she was beautiful.

Earlier in the day, Rose's wardrobe consisted of enough jeans, jumpers, and jackets to let her easily accommodate their active lifestyle. Now, medium-heeled black leather boots met the hems of black and silver-pinstriped silk trousers that had been belted at the waist with an equally-black belt, but sported an intricately woven silver buckle. (Later, and upon closer inspection, he found the whorls to be minute Gallifreyan lettering.) A deep sapphire, almost TARDIS-blue, blouse was tucked in at the waist and revealed a creamy, lace-edged camisole peeking out from the parted lapels. It was topped with a black and silver-pinstriped blazer left hanging open at her sides.

Sapphire studs adorned her ears and her make-up was light and smokey, giving her the look of a high-priced lawyer or equally-priced call girl. The whole look was accented with a single, slightly chunky, silver chain draped around her neck that hosted her TARDIS key hidden in a heart-shaped locket.

But what really stopped both men was the shoulder-length, stylishly choppy haircut that had recently been dyed to a burnished golden blonde.

The Doctor had stopped breathing the moment he saw her, struck at how much she resembled the form she'd taken as Bad Wolf. An almost golden glow emanated from her as sunlight streamed in through the window and struck her. He'd always thought she was gorgeous, but this… This was Rose Tyler at the height of her feminine power.

Had Jack not held so much respect – and a little fear – for the Doctor, he would have swept Rose into his arms and run from the building to find the nearest bed (or a convenient shelf, maybe even a wall). As it was, he valued his life. Even if he couldn't technically stay dead, it still hurt, damnit.

Rose was busy filling out the last of the paperwork to release her men and hadn't yet seen their reaction to her transformation. She felt great! Nothing like a makeover to get you feeling like a new woman. Of course, the Doctor had hurt her feelings that morning, but she refused to let herself believe he meant it harmfully.

She turned, one hand on her hip to wait for them, and saw them staring at her. She just laughed at their shock. Yes, it had _so_ been worth it, just for this.

She strolled up to the Doctor, slowly swinging her hips just slightly. He never even blinked and the girl inside her did a little boogey dance in joy. The distance between them could have been measured in inches when she lifted a hand to close his jaw and pull his head down to hers. At the last second, she turned her head to whisper, "Breathe, Doctor," into his ear, her warm breath wisping over his skin.

He shivered as heat and cold shot down his spine, but was quickly replaced with bewilderment when Rose pulled back to look him in the eye, trail a hand down his cheek, then walk away.

She walked away.

She _walked away_.

The Doctor watched her swagger away for just a few moments before he broke. Growling, he stalked up behind her, grabbed her by the arm just as she reached the door, and swung her around to face him.

Her gasp was quickly smothered by the insistent press of his lips on hers. She ghosted arms up and around his neck as his went around her waist and backed her into the wall.

Neither of them heard Jack's not-so-loud-because-it-was-almost-a-shout, "Finally!". Nor did they hear the catcalls and whistles from Atlanta's finest cheering them on.

Hours later, back in the Coca-Cola plant, the head of Research and Development was just finishing up his report of the break-in when he really noticed the formulation left by the intruders. "Oh my god, that's genius!"

Months of testing and marketing strategy passed before the mighty Coca-Cola company announced their newest product.

Commercials played all over the country, touting the new drink to extreme sports enthusiasts and teenagers alike.

"Surge. Feed the rush."


	7. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Doctor Who but OMG I WANT A TARDIS HOCKEY JERSEY! But only if I don't have to play hockey, cause ow… unless it's naked hockey and 10 is there… hehehe

11 just rolled his eyes at me. Jack gave himself whiplash agreeing with me. Maybe the TARDIS will help with the whole 'crossing timelines is bad' thing… ;)

SUMMARY: A series of one-shots from the Doctor (9, 10, & 11), Rose, Jack, Martha, Mickey, Donna, Jenny, the Master, River Song, and more. Mostly a result of too many late nights sitting outside discussing the loveliness that is Doctor Who.

Yes, I know Jack didn't travel with 10 and Rose, but let's just ignore that bit for now.

**A/N: I am soooo sorry, but it had to be done. **

01100100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01110111 01101000 01101111

Knock, knock.

_Who's there?_

Doctor.

_Doctor Who?_

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

01100100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01110111 01101000 01101111

Knock, knock.

_Who's there?_

Exactly.

*facepalm

01100100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01110111 01101000 01101111


	8. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Doctor Who but OMG I WANT A TARDIS HOCKEY JERSEY! But only if I don't have to play hockey, cause ow… unless it's naked hockey and 10 is there… hehehe

11 just rolled his eyes at me. Jack gave himself whiplash agreeing with me. Maybe the TARDIS will help with the whole 'crossing timelines is bad' thing… ;)

SUMMARY: A series of one-shots from the Doctor (9, 10, & 11), Rose, Jack, Martha, Mickey, Donna, Jenny, the Master, River Song, and more. Mostly a result of too many late nights sitting outside discussing the loveliness that is Doctor Who.

01100100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01110111 01101000 01101111

Once Upon A Time there lived three people that travelled through time and space in a beautiful blue box that just happened to be bigger on the inside. The three travelers were the best of friends and spent their days and nights righting wrongs, saving the day (or night, in some cases), and making the Universe a far better place to live.

Legends of their adventures spread far and wide across galaxies and eons. Some considered at least one of the trio a god (or goddess), some called them friends, and some would do anything to destroy them. Their names were cursed, prayed to, and otherwise called out in reverence, hope, love, and longing.

This has nothing to do with any of that.

01100100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01110111 01101000 01101111

Rory Williams (Pond), also known as the Lone Centurian and the Boy Who Waited, had managed to pin his wife down for a night of movies, popcorn, and perhaps even a bit of cuddling.

Amelia Pond (Williams), the Girl Who Waited and Companion to the Doctor, grinned widely and settled into her husband's side to enjoy the downtime.

"Oi, Doctor! Come watch this with us."

A floppy-haired madman poked his head into the media room of his frankly magnificent ship, spotted the popcorn in Rory's lap, and lit up like Christmas. "Oh, why not. Guess it wouldn't hurt to take a break every now and again. Budge up, Pond."

And just like that, the Doctor plopped himself between the couple.

Rory sighed. Amy rolled her eyes. The Doctor stole the popcorn.

"So, what's on the agenda for the evening, Pond?"

Amy grinned at her friend, waving the case to her favorite movie. "Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy. Figured it was appropriate."

01100100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01110111 01101000 01101111

Two hours later…

Amazingly, the Doctor hasn't said a word during the entire film. This worried Amy, and when Amy worried, Rory got worried – and a bit scared – and that was NEVER good.

Amy poked the Doctor in his tweed-covered side. "Well? What'd ya think?"

Her friend rolled a droll look her way, then popped to his feet. "Amy, come with me."

A few short minutes found the trio in the console room while the Doctor initiated the flight sequence and landing as smoothly as he was really capable.

Amy pulled herself and Rory from the floor – because really it was the safest place to be if you're just going to end up there when the TARDIS landed – and eyed the Doctor warily. "Okay. Where are we?"

A quick grin lit the Doctor's face. "Come along, Ponds!"

01100100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01110111 01101000 01101111

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me…"

The Doctor peered up, up, up, smiled and bowed politely. "Hello, Deep Thought."

"Hello, Doctor. Nice to see you again. What brings you here this time?"

He squinted up, ignoring the gaping mouths of his companions. "Well, old friend, I finally figured out The Question."

"Really? Do tell, because '42' just doesn't seem to be 'cutting the mustard', as they say."

"I can imagine…"

"Enlighten me, if you would be so kind."

"Doctor Who?"


	9. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Doctor Who but OMG I WANT A TARDIS HOCKEY JERSEY! But only if I don't have to play hockey, cause ow… unless it's naked hockey and 10 is there… hehehe

11 just rolled his eyes at me. Jack gave himself whiplash agreeing with me. Maybe the TARDIS will help with the whole 'crossing timelines is bad' thing… ;)

SUMMARY: A series of one-shots from the Doctor (9, 10, & 11), Rose, Jack, Martha, Mickey, Donna, Jenny, the Master, River Song, and more. Mostly a result of too many late nights sitting outside discussing the loveliness that is Doctor Who.

01100100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01110111 01101000 01101111

Set during "Midnight".

The Doctor took his seat on the shuttle heading out for the tour of the planet surface. Although how it could be a tour when you couldn't even open the windows to see out was anyone's guess.

Luckily, the viewscreen on seat in front of him could fold down and, at the Stewardess' prompting, showed Old Earth classics. He browsed the selections and was immediately caught by the title of one particular series.

"'Merlin', eh?" Intrigued, he began the show. Minutes into it, he sat back, mouth agape and eyes wide. "Well, I don't know if I should be insulted or not…"

The final passengers began loading the shuttle then, including one family of three whose son had the Doctor doing a double-take.

His eyes whipped back and forth between the screen and the boy, taking in similarities and very few differences.

"But… Wait.. I mean.. What? Nooo… Really?"

One last look between the two and the Doctor just shook his head, turned off the viewscreen, and sat back to enjoy the ride.

**A/N: Rumors from long ago speculated that the Doctor was really Merlin. Between that and when river said "I hate good wizard in stories. They always turn out to be him."... well i figured, why not...**


End file.
